Theodore Wren
Theodore "Teddy" Arnold Wren fka Jet 'is an NPC in ''Villainy & Virtue, created by Adam. Originally the sidekick to all-American; Bold Eagle, Teddy lost his powers and resolved to pursue a civilian lifestyle as a stunt pilot. Biography Origin When Teddy was 12 he discovered, much to his initial horror, that he could fly; specifically by sprouting wings and taking off. With great difficulty Teddy managed to keep this to himself and over time began to gain more and more control over his power. And being a huge fan of comic books and real life superheroes he grew to ''love ''his new power. He would often find himself going on late night voyages through the skies just for the thrill. But Teddy was reckless and soon enough was caught out by his mother whom was disgusted by what her son was. Immediately, not able to keep him in the house she relinquished his care to some boarding school in the countryside with many associations with the armed forces, much to Teddy's misery. But for all the tears shed for not fitting in and being away from his friends there was a saving grace... It turned out that the school's principle was in fact a superhuman himself who, upon learning of Teddy's abilities, referred him to Roy Wilson; an educational governor, senator and previous presidential candidate who joined the hero front after his campaign failed, sporting the red, white and blue as Bold Eagle. Wilson took immediate interest in Teddy as they both shared winged flight capabilities. From then on, the school would excuse Teddy to go train in secret with Wilson and - eventually when he reached 14 - allow him to get away to fight by Bold Eagle's side as Jet, The Young Eagle. Sidekick Squad After a year in the field, multiple sidekicks ended up coming together to form a society of friends tasked to tackle missions together and learn as a unit; as The Sidekick Squad. This team primarily consisted of: * Peter Wright - the team leader, idealistic '''Paragon. A charming and sharp crystalline fighter. * Tommy Drake - the powerless but skilled acolyte of Scarlet's Cold Steel; Red Wonder who would go on to seemingly die taking on the villain Pain, only to reemerge as the cold Crimson. * Jennifer Fae - sidekick to the magical Silver Sorcerer, alias: Mystigirl until becoming Mystic Mage after leaving her mentor's teaching. * Leigh Ellis - the youngest and latest member of the group, the bullish Crash Bang, sidekick of bruiser Bedrock. It was during this time that Teddy would begin his romance with Jennifer Fae, the two being in an on-and-off relationship due to heroic duties getting in the way. Power Loss and Retirement When Eagle's nemesis somehow developed a way to repress superpowers, he tried using the machine on Eagle after capturing him, only for Teddy to break in to rescue his mentor and block the attack. The machine shortly exploded from a flaw in its design but Teddy then found himself falling to his death; no longer able to fly. With Bold Eagle captive and helpless, it was Red Wonder; Tommy Drake who luckily had followed Teddy to the site - concerned - who was able to fish his friend out of the air and rescue both Teddy and Eagle. Able to fly no longer, Teddy was left as a use to very few and decided to take up piloting to get back in the air but was never able to fight crime to the same degree, retiring. Eventually though, his long-time girlfriend would too retire after a brief solo career as the hero Mystic Mage. The two would settle down and soon after have a child, young Tamara Fae-Wren. Day 4 After the events of the Capital City stadium brawl, Teddy would recieve a shocking call. His closest friend; Tommy Drake had turned out to do not dead as they had thought for years and was in trouble. Teddy was then able to extract Tommy from the scene and return him to his base. There the two exchanged stories and said farewell seemingly for good, Tommy not wanted the creature he'd seemingly become intrude on Teddy's happiness. Category:Character Category:Hero Category:NPC Category:Adam